1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water-separating apparatus for toilet tank to divide a single water supply to a plurality of water flows for a toilet tank to meet multiple water supply requirements and simplify piping configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increasing awareness of sanitary concept and to avoid inflicting diseases, many public lavatories and some household sanitary facilities have adopted photoelectric sensor control that functions without human contact. Sensor flushing toilet is one of such examples. The sensor flushing toilet can detect use condition and emit a signal to a flush mechanism to flush the toilet automatically. The flush mechanism generally includes a motor to hoist a valve to control flushing. The flush mechanism usually is installed in the toilet tank. It is prone to malfunction after having exposed to the moisture for a period of time. To remedy this problem, Applicant invented a new toilet that uses hydraulic power to control the flush valve without an electric motor. It is an automatic flushing apparatus capable of providing steady operation.
In the improved technique proposed by the applicant set forth above, a three-way connector is used to divide the water to two water supply flows connecting to the tank. However, the conventional tank has only one water inlet. To adopt the foregoing technique, an extra water inlet has to be formed on the tank. Implementation is troublesome and the tank might be damaged. To facilitate installation, a dedicated tank has to be fabricated. Moreover, using the three-way connector to bridge water supply and the tank results in two pipes exposed outside the tank. It is clutter and looks messy.